


Once, Future, Always

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur in a tree... The net scene from 5.01 was a little more difficult to shoot than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once, Future, Always

The first take was utterly ruined when, as the net swept them off their feet and hoisted them into the air, Bradley and Colin stared at each other with wild eyes and burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry, let's do it again," Bradley said through hiccuping giggles, sticking out his hand and flapping it at the crew shaking their heads as they set about preparing to set up the trap again. "Don't know what came over us."

"This is weirdly familiar," Colin muttered almost unintelligibly under his breath, for Bradley's ears only. "Did we shoot something like this before in an earlier series?"

"Who knows," Bradley whispered back as the net jerked, prelimary to easing them back to solid ground. "I think I'd remember your knee in my bollocks, though," he added, and watched Colin crack up again as they bumped ungently to the thankfully soft forest floor.

The second take was even worse. Somehow they got turned around in the net and Bradley found Colin lying on top of him, and their automatic attempts at squirming free turned into a definitely-unsuitable-for-family-viewing simulation of frottage. The impromptu porno elicited gasps from both the participants and the watching crew, and then they were released and actors and crew all retreated to their original positions in silent embarrassment while the director shook his head and sighed.

The third take, they swung into the air perfectly, then stared at each other stunned and mute. "CUT!" yelled the director, but Bradley could only continue to stare at Colin, feeling that yes, this happened before.

The fourth, they managed a passable approximation of what they were supposed to do, but someone sneezed very loudly, and a collective groan rose up.

It was a relief when everything came together the fifth time around, beautiful and pitch-perfect. When they heard the approving "Cut!" Colin sighed and rested his head on Bradley's shoulder while they were lowered again a last time.

As they touched down, Colin raised his head, and Bradley said, on unthought impulse, "Yes, I remember," and kissed Merlin, and Merlin kissed Arthur back.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing with this in mind, but sadly that went nowhere in a hurry.
> 
> Arthur and Merlin   
> Sitting in a tree   
> K-I-S-S-I-N-G   
> First comes love   
> Then comes marriage   
> Then comes Aithusa In a baby carriage.   
> \-- Traditional children's rhyme in later Camelot, also known as Cardiff


End file.
